Some modern vehicles include automated systems that provide warnings and automated stopping when objects are detected in the path of travel of the vehicle. In some instances, vehicles include systems that provide forward collision warnings when a vehicle, a pedestrian, or a stationary object is detected within the path of travel of the vehicle. Similarly, some vehicles include systems that provide automated stopping when these objects are detected and when they pose an immediate risk of collision. These systems include sensors with a field of view of the path of travel of the vehicle. Based on data received from the sensors, a controller determines if the risk of collision is sufficient to warrant a collision warning or automated braking.
In some cases, the warnings and automated braking functions occur too frequently and in situations where there is a low risk of collision. This may occur due to limitations inherent in the automated systems to accurately analyze every driving situation. For example, in a situation where a driver is travelling on a straight road that has an approaching curve, the automated systems may undesirably react to a stationary object such as a tree or road sign along the side of the roadway when the driver is following the roadway.